The Forevermore Road
by Emberseve
Summary: The battle of the Burning Plains had taken place no more than three months ago, and the big war is coming… Sooner and faster. Strange things are about to happen.Blood will be shed. And one person will be known throughout the land of Alagaesia once more…
1. Chapter 1: An Unknown Hint

Differences

Summery: The battle of the Burning Plains had taken place no more than three months ago, and the big war is coming… Sooner and faster. Strange things are about to happen. As well as a twist and turn in events. Blood will be shed. And one person will be known throughout the land of Alagaesia once more…

Warning:

_Italics_ could mean either: Someone's thoughts, Dragons and their riders talking, Nightmares/Dreams, or Flashbacks/Premonitions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: An Unknown Hint

It was late at night, in Urû'Baen. In one small part of King Galbatorix's castle, was Murtagh's Quarters. There Murtagh lay in a deep peaceful slumber. For the past couple of hours had he slept peacefully…but he still couldn't escape the nightmares that haunt him. They were surprisingly about…Eragon. When you really think about it though it's probably quite obvious that he would start having nightmares about him, sense the last time he had seen him was during the battle of the Burning Plains, which took place no more than three months ago.

_I don't understand why I'm having these nightmares about **him**…I mean why should I care how he feels about thorn and I…Why should he even care about us…me…After all I told him, and on how I can't handle Galbatorix's hold on me…he still didn't understand… he'll never understand._

As Murtagh got out bed he began to feel slight movement on his leg. Murtagh bent down cautiously to see what would be crawling on his leg.

Just then a surprised Murtagh had almost practically screamed at the sight of the spider crawling on his leg, as he tripped and had landed onto the floor. "STUPID SPIDER!!!" yelled Murtagh as he got up and then shaking the spider off of his leg. _I'm going insane…I've been living with spiders for years and then there I just was scared of probably the littlest thing in the universe for all I care! _

"Ok Murtagh get a grip. It was just a damn spider…you could do better than that!" _Great now I'm talking to myself. I'm starting to think that these nightmares I'm having are getting to me._

"Crap, I almost forgot that Shruikan is sleeping next store", whispered Murtagh, in a disgusted tone. _That dragon probably couldn't even hear miles away even if he wanted to. _Murtagh started to laugh as he thought more deeply about the thought of it.

The first time Murtagh had had a nightmare there, he'd sent Shruikanoff the walls with his screaming, and he most definitely wasn't going to do that again. He had almost gotten a beating for that and he would of if it hadn't been for Galbatorix storming in to see why he had been screaming. _I Honestly don't know why I absolutely have to have quarters next to Shruikan's. _

Murtagh was about to change into his regular clothes, when he heard a loud thump outside his room's door. Then as he was going to open the door it slammed right on his face, and he landed on the stone floor.

"My nose!" Screamed Murtagh, desperately holding his bleeding nose trying to stop the crimson liquid that was spilling from his nostrils. _I hope I didn't break it, or possibly screw it up somehow. _Thought Murtagh.

_Murtagh! I'm so sorry! I didn't-I mean…I thought…that…you wouldn't-_

_It's all right Thorn._

Murtagh could see Thorn's head poking through the door as he got up to look in the mirror at his bleeding nose.

"Damn it." Whispered Murtagh.

You know sometimes I wish that dragon's couldn't fit through these huge doors.

As Murtagh was cleaning the blood off of his nose inside and out, with a towel, he heard another set of loud thumps in the hallway.

"Thorn…wha-what was that?" asked Murtagh.

…_You wouldn't want to know…_

Murtagh jumped as he heard a huge explosion in the hall. His eyes widened in fear.

_O no…what did I do to deserve this…_

Murtagh started to moan, and felt a chill come up his spine as he heard Shruikan down the hall. Worst of all, he knew where Shruikan was headed. Once Shruikan got to his rooms entrance, Thorn had confronted him.

_Yes, Shruikan… Is they're a problem?_ Thorn asked Shruikan, as he circled him.

_Why no Thorn… EXEPT THAT LITTLE BRAT OF YOURS!!!! I've told him so many times to shut it but he as stubborn as a brick wall! _

As Murtagh went out by thorn, Shruikan growled determinably and with his tail slammed Murtagh into the wall.

_Murtagh!_

How dare you! Growled Thorn. If you touch Murtagh, one more time…one more time Shruikan; I swear I'll murder you! 

As the two dragons where about to get into a nasty fight with each other when Galbatorix came walking down the hall.

"Shruikan! What's going on here!" shouted an very angry Galbatorix. Then he looked at Murtagh.

"Boy," Galbatorix said to Murtagh, as he walked over to him. "MURTAGH! Why the heck are you on the floor, and why is your nose BLEEDING!" "Answer me!" Shouted Galbatorix. "I MEAN NOW BOY!" shouted Galbatorix a couple seconds later, as he grabbed Murtagh to pull him up on his feet, but once he let go Murtagh ended up back on the floor.

" Your worthless…" Whispered Galbatorix.

"No…I am not." Murtagh whispered, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Really? Then why don't you explain why you're crippled on the floor then!" Galbatorix shouted at Murtagh.

" I…I…" said a nervous and speechless Murtagh.

Murtagh was about to answer him when he got cut off, "Exactly." Said Galbatorix.

"Shruikan!" "Lets go!" "…As for you Murtagh…I'll be talking to you later." said Galbatorix. When Galbatorix left Murtagh heard him Whisper to himself, "No wonder…" _What did he mean by that? _Murtagh thought.

There was a couple minutes pause after Galbatorix and Shruikan were out of the hallway, until Thorn spoke.

_You know Murtagh…I'm starting to consider that you move to brand new quarters._ _I don't like it that you're this close to Shruikan, and when I'm so far away…_

" Ha! Like it'll mater!" "Either way Shruikan will still try to execute me!" Murtagh said, while showing a sarcastic smirk on his lips. _That Dragon's a bow with three arrows! One to stab you in the head, so you seem as dumb as a pole, one to hit you in the eye, so your as blind as a bat, and one to stab you in the chest, so that you fall with pain in your heart! It's not like He's ever going to just quit it!!! _

_Murtagh…_

"Just leave me alone Thorn." Murtagh said, while trying to push himself up off of the floor.

Before Thorn turned around to leave, he noticed that Murtagh was having some trouble getting up.

"…Why the heck can't I stand?" Whispered Murtagh.

…_I can see you need help._

_I told you to just go away Thorn!_

_Murtagh just let m-_

At that moment Thorn was interrupted when he heard Murtagh scream coarsely.

Murtagh was about to crumble back to the floor when Thorn caught him with his wing. As Thorn set Murtagh gently onto the floor, he could hear him start to moan, and…for a first…crying.

_Murtagh…are you all right? _

"…Thorn…M-My leg." Whimpered Murtagh. "…I think it's broken," "Thorn, do you think that you help me to my bed?" asked Murtagh.

Of course. Hop on, I'll take you outside and through the ceiling window to yours and then drop you off on your bed. Ok?

Murtagh nodded.

In order to for Murtagh to get onto Thorn, Thorn had to help him by placing Murtagh on his wing and rolling him onto his back, where Murtagh's saddle was. Once Murtagh was on the saddle Thorn took off through the huge round opening in the ceiling.

When Murtagh had finally had gotten into his bed, Thorn asked, Are_ you going to be all right for now?_

"Ya…I think so," "All I need is some rest." Said Murtagh._ Most definitely if I'll be talking to Galbatorix later._

_All right, I'll come back later to check on you._

…_And hopefully before Galbatorix summons you._ Thorn thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Untrue

The Forevermore Road 

Guess What! I'm actually updating this story! I know that I said I would put it on hold, but I was having some trouble with ideas for this chapter. Anyways I thought I'd let you know that this story won't be my main focus right now, so don't expect updates to come every week. Oh and by the way I've changed the title of this story from _Differences_ to _The Forevermore Road_, incase you didn't know.

**- Emberseve**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2:Untrue**

_What happens when you are killed by your own sword?_

_What happens when you feel scared, worried, or even terrified? _

_What happens when you lie?_

…_And when you die?_

…_What about if everything you thought you knew… was a lie…_

_Liar!_

_YOU LIAR!_

_LOOK! Look at what you have done! Caused…_

…_Remember… Do you remember? You…you are the one who has started this. THIS! You know what you told that kid! That stupid…little kid who's gotten in your way so many times before! And look! He still does… You remember now…dont you? DONT YOU!!! _

_Do not think you can run away from me Murtagh… because I'll follow you…I'll track you down! I'll stalk you so much, your skin will crawl and turn Deathly pale… your blood will run cold…and your insides… outsides…**Flesh**… will cause you terrible, terrible pain!_

_Just remember this Murtagh…You may not be me, nor may you ever be…but I can guarantee you that you will never… NEVER, get rid of me!_

…………_I'll see you soon…… _

"Murtagh! It is time for you to get out of that bed of yours NOW! I'm growing impatient!" shouted Galbatorix, for what seemed like the millionth time.

Murtagh had wakened up with the voice of Galbatorix's running through his head. Which was very unpleasant. As Murtagh opened his eyes he saw that the room was drenched in darkness except for the candle that was lit on the dresser beside him.

_Last I remembered it was morning._

Murtagh sat up in his bed to end up seeing a very irritated, and disgusted looking Galbatorix sitting in a chair, arms crossed, and right in front of his bed.

"Uh…Hi?" said Murtagh.

Galbatorix said nothing…

"…I'm in trouble aren't I?" asked Murtagh, still sleepy.

Still nothing…

"Clemence are you almost done" Galbatorix asked in a very blunt voice.

" Yes." Said the girl referred as Clemence, in the other room.

" You know what, I was planning on talking to you right now but considering that you have a broken leg and that I've got something that I now need to do, I'll be talking to you later." Said Galbatorix, as he went to the door and then out of the room.

"What was that about?" "…Kings can be really confusing these days…No, actually it's probably just him." Murtagh whispered to himself, as he lay down on his bed.

Murtagh started to fall asleep but then felt a something hot burn him on his right leg.

"OW!" "What the hell was that about!" shouted Murtagh.

"I'm sorry but you do have a broken leg, do you not?"

"Ya! But I wasn't expecting-"Murtagh almost finished his sentence when he looked up and saw a sight that he thought he would never see again.

"…_Mom_?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry that this chapter is rushed and not many things are explained, but they will be later. Oh, AND SURPRISE!**

**- Emberseve**


	3. Chapter 3: Failed to see another side

**Chapter 3: Failed to see another side**

**Well…this is a start. I finally updated something, and it only took a day sense I posted that note on my profile…Wow... I thought that it would take much longer. Anyways, about this chapter, I don't think that I made it very clear on what Murtagh was thinking, and it's also short. But I'm _planning _on having the next chapter being a much longer one…and also much more informing. But I'm _not _making any promises on how long it is going to take me to do the next chapter… Basically, what I am saying is that whatever comes, comes, like it or not.**

**- Emberseve**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The girl just stood there staring at him, motionless and unreadable. Meanwhile, Murtagh was staring back with a very confused face.

Maybe I should have not of said that… But she looks exactly how I remember her. 

Out of nowhere the girl started laughing. Her laugh had also seemed familiar, but it most definitely wasn't his mother's. This girl's laugh had, no…was also something different. It's sound was very bubbly, and even though she wasn't of elf nature, it also had a strange musical sound. Almost like the exotic sounds that you would hear it in a forest while standing next to a stream.

"Funny boy," The girl said, giggling a little. While bandaging his broken leg. "…I'm so sorry, but I am not you mother. Compare her to me as much as you wish, however…I am most certainly not your Mom," "… Again, I'm truly sorry." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh." "…Well, um…what's your name?" asked Murtagh.

"It's Clemence." Said Clemence.

Murtagh started to, unman like, giggle.

"What the," "What are you laughing about?" "Hey if it's my name, and that it reminds you of a lemon then it's not my problem ok?!" shouted Clemence.

"No, I just never thought out of all names that one would be yours, and…it sounds funny!" said Murtagh.

"WHAT?" "Boy, I'll tell you. You've got issues." Said Clemence.

"Tissues?" "Oh, ok. You want tissues? Here you go!" said Murtagh, now laughing uncontrollably, while giving Clemence a box of tissues from the dresser next to the bed.

Now not only was Murtagh laughing, but so was Clemence.

" Hey!" "Stay still! I'm trying to put a cast on your leg!" Clemence shouted still laughing a little, while hitting Murtagh in the Abs.

"Sorry." said Murtagh with a bright smile on his face.

"Wow," "I've never seen you this happy. I mean I've seen you around the castle, but then you always have a solid frown on your face." Said Clemence.

"Oh…" Murtagh said, with an Aggravated scowl.

"Alright, well I'm done here," "So I guess I'll see you sometime later?" asked Clemence, as she started towards the door.

"Huh…Oh, ya. Sure." Replied Murtagh.

"Um, Ok. Bye!" Clemence said, while she walked out the door.

Once Clemence left Murtagh felt relieved. For some odd reason Murtagh didn't feel quite as content around her. Sure he had been around other girls before, and he knew that she looked like his mother. She even seemed like a really nice girl. But he just didn't like the guilty and gushy feeling got while talking to her. True he was able to act a little normal, but just being next to her made him want to sink into the earths depths.

_It was probably just that when I was with her I felt like I was with my mother again…ya…that could be the reason… Well whatever it was. For a strange reason, I didn't like it very much._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

** I would appreciate it very much that whoever read this chapter to review on what you thought about Murtagh and his thoughts in this chapter. Also on what kind of character that you think Clemence might be. Oh, and as if of _right now_ I would like honest opinions, Please and thank you.**

** - Emberseve  
**


	4. Premonitions

**The Forevermore Road**

**…Ok…ok…yes I owe MANY a lot of explanations to where the heck I have been lately… Well…the truth is that I've gotten into this TV show called Supernatural and it is SOOO addicting that I just had to write some fanfiction for it! But once I started writing I just could NOT STOP!!!!! Like I said IT'S ADDICTIVE!!! So…I'm VERY SORRY! But never fear! I've come back with good ideas, a fresh mind, and also better grammar…I think… Anyways, hopefully you'll like the chapter! Thanks!**

**- Emberseve**

**Chapter 4: Premonitions**

_Murtagh was in a corridor in a dark alleyway, unsure of how he got there. It was pouring rain and he really wanted to be back in that cozy bed that he had been in about…what was it…four hours ago? He really wasn't sure but it was just too cold out here to even have just a cloak, pants, and long sleeves on. He needed something warmer… Murtagh looked up from his lap that he had been staring at for what seemed like hours to see an abandoned road and a pub across the street. As soon as Murtagh saw the Pub he thought about how warm it must be in there._

_Maybe I should go inside? Murtagh considered as he got up off the street grounds and headed towards the door of the Pub. Once he got to the door he found a closed sign covering the window and he sighed knowing that it was going to take a while for him to find someplace warm until the rain stopped. Suddenly the rain got worse. Now there was even thunder and lightning to go with the rain. Perfect is the one word that snapped inside of Murtagh's head once the lightening started. Murtagh easily decided that it was best to just head back to the ally where he started and think of where to go. Once Murtagh turned around the first thing he saw was a dark figure standing in the shadows of where he was before. Then he heard it. The same words that had been repeating in his head ever since that nightmare a couple hours ago…_

_Liar!_

_YOU LIAR!_

_LOOK! Look at what you have done! Caused…_

…_Remember… Do you remember? You…you are the one who has started this. THIS! You know what you told that kid! That stupid…little kid who's gotten in your way so many times before! And look! He still does… You remember now…don't you? DONT YOU!!! _

_Do not think you can run away from me Murtagh… because I'll follow you…I'll track you down! I'll stalk you so much, your skin will crawl and turn Deathly pale… your blood will run cold…and your insides… outsides…__**Flesh**__… will cause you terrible, terrible pain!_

_Just remember this Murtagh…You may not be me, nor may you ever be…but I can guarantee you that you will never… NEVER, get rid of me!_

…………_I'll see you soon……MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA __**(I'm pressing it way too much huh?)**__………_

Murtagh woke abruptly in his bed to find everything perfectly normal. It had been a couple of hours since his last nightmare and he was exhausted. He really wanted to get some sleep but that wasn't coming too easily…

_Maybe I should go get something to drink?_ Murtagh thought as he turned himself so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. And then when he was ready he got up holding onto the side of the bed standing on one foot, and while trying his best not to damage his other leg further he went to the wall and leaned on it while making his way towards the kitchen.

It had taken awhile to get there but he had finally managed to succeed in his goal on getting to the kitchen. Once inside he leant on the wall and looked to see if anybody else was in there. It tuned out that Clemence was and suddenly he didn't feel the need of a thirst anymore and decided to go back to his room but before he could do anything Clemence noticed Murtagh standing there.

"Murtagh!"

"...Oh boy…" Murtagh whispered, looking away from Clemence.

"Murtagh! Your leg! Your not supposed to be standing! OR WALKING! You need to go back to your bed now!" Clemence shouted surprised to see Murtagh out of bed.

"Uh…actually I needed some water…" Said Murtagh.

"OH! Well…let me help you back to your room and I'll get it for you after that ok?" asked Clemence.

"…Uh…Sure?" Murtagh said thinking help would be nice after walking all this way.

Once Murtagh was in bed again his legs felt so much better. But he felt even more exhausted than he was before…

"Thanks." Murtagh said to Clemence once she was back in Murtagh's room with his water.

"Don't mention it." Clemence said handing Murtagh the ice-cold water. "So, you ok? You don't look too good…" Clemence said while sitting down and looking at Murtagh in the eye.

"…I've been having dreams lately…" Murtagh said, a little hesitant.

"Oh…well do mind if I stay here with you for a while? I'm kind of…off shift…" Said Clemence.

"Yeah sure…I just might fall asleep…" Murtagh said, and then yawning.

"Oh that's fine…I'll be on the watch for any sudden movements that might mean that you want me to wake you up." Clemence said winking.

Murtagh laughed, "Ok."


End file.
